I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a merchandising unit for displaying components of cabinetry and, in particular, to a cabinetry merchandising unit which incorporates detailed display of cabinet components including pivoting display of cabinet door samples allowing prospective purchasers to comparatively view the multitude of door offerings.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior known merchandising units have been severely limited as to the component variations which can be presented to the consumer. Merchandise such as cabinetry can come in numerous styles while the prior known merchandising kiosks can display only a handful of the more popular styles. Retail establishments have limited space to dedicate to individual product displays. Yet the consumer would prefer an actual sample of the product offerings to make an informed decision concerning their purchase.
Currently, the most popular method of merchandising cabinetry is through kiosks which display a limited number of cabinet door samples. Although consumers are provided the opportunity to manipulate the cabinet doors, the size limitations of the kiosk display allow the display of only the more popular door styles in limited finishes. Furthermore, because of the importance of the cabinet door style to the consumer, these kiosks provide little or no hands-on information concerning hardware or the construction of the cabinetry and their drawers.